1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package, and more particularly to a light emitting device package in which a light emitting device is disposed between lead frames so as to omit wire bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices which convert an electrical signal into light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and are used in household electric appliances, remote controllers, electronic bulletin boards, displays, various automated machines, etc., and using fields of the LEDs are gradually increased.
In general, a small LED is fabricated into a surface mount device type in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and thus an LED lamp used as a display device is developed into a surface mount device type. Such a surface mount device may substitute for conventional lamps, and may be used in a light-on/off display producing various colors, a letter indicator, an image display, etc.
In order to operate such an LED, the LED needs to be electrically connected to lead frames. If the LED is electrically connected to the lead frames through wire bonding, reliability of wire bonding becomes an issue.